Ikuto's Fever Oneshot ver
by dark0shade
Summary: A one shot when ikuto has a fever... i make make a full story verson latter with the same title


**This plot is over used waaaaayyyyy~ too much for me so I decided to mix it up a bit :D**

**XP lol any way I don't own the show/anime/manga/ect. lol thanks for reading!**

* * *

"IKUTO!" Amu yelled as the dark haired, much older boy, got knocked down to the ground with a blast of purple.

"W-why you!" Amu said to the X-egg.

"NEGITIAVE HEART! LOCK-ON!!" The pink haired girl said motioning her hands in a heart position, purifying the X-egg. Soon the egg went back to normal with a burst of bright light.

Now back to the real problem...

"Ikuto!" Amu wailed returning to normal from her amulet heart transformation.

She panicked running to be by his side, with ran miki and suu with her.

"Ikuto? Ikuto! .....Ikuto,wake up!" She said shaking him back-and-forth lightly.

"Mmmmm." A light groan cam from ikuto.

"He is ok!" Ran said with delight.

"Ikuto.... I'm sorry, I thought if i didn't transform with you that maybe you wouldn't fight.." Yoru said.

"I-its..ok sorry Y-yoru" ikuto mumbled

"Hey...Hey! Ikuto, get up!" Amu said a little louder shaking him harder than the first time.

Ikuto opened his eyes and, shot up to a hunched over sitting position with his hand over his mouth.

Harsh rugged coughs escaped from his mouth.

"Ikuto..... I knew it... I knew you were not well enough to go after the X-egg!" Amu screamed with tears filling her eyes.

"S-s-sorry...." He said with his coughing fit slowly receding.

Ikuto removed his hand from his mouth to place it on the stone cold ground he landed on, steadily he pushed his self up, he wobbled so much Amu had to help him stand.

"Hey Ikuto, lets go back to my house."......Amu said wiping her tears away hoping he didn't see.

Ikuto didn't respond, his fever was much worse after that little incident.

"Uh..... sure..." He said softly, looking up, trying to smile.

With Ikuto putting most of his weight on Amu they slowly treated back the her house.

"_I'm really glad that mom, dad, and Ami aren't home....lucks finally on my side!" ...Who would want to go see Ami perform in a beauty pageant? With lots of other kids Ami's age wearing frilly dresses.._

_.........Why didn't they ever do that to me?...." _

Amu wondered that until they finally arrived home.

Amu opened the door and laid Ikuto down on the leather couch, but oddly enough, he didn't say anything, it seemed he happily excepted the rest.

_"His fever must have gone up... Ill got get the thermometer."_

"Guys I'm going to go get the thermometer, so can you stay here and watch Ikuto?"

"Ok!" The three said in unison.

"What should we do until?" Miki asked rubbing her chin.

"Hmmmmm I don't know..." Ran said doing the same.

"Oh! I know I will go make some soup!" Suu said smiling cheerfully.

"Oh! great idea I'll help!" Ran giggled.

Miki would have said something but, she couldn't help noticing that yoru was hovering around the tried Ikuto like a bee.

"Ikuto? Ikuto?" Yoru said in a worried tone.

Ikuto looked a lot worse than he had before his checks were flushed red with fever even darker than it was before, he was also soaked in sweat

"Don't worry! I am sure he will be fine!" Miki said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah." He paused ..."I hope so...." yoru sighed

Amu came back into the room with a small first-aid box, placing it down next to the couch.

"Hey Ikuto." Amu said softly guessing he fell asleep.

Ikuto groaned opening his eyes slightly. "Yeah?" He mumbled as if he was in a daze.

"Open your mouth so I can put the thermometer in it." Amu said as she grabbed the thermometer.

Ikuto did as he was told with some hesitation as Amu sled the thermometer in his mouth.

"There!" She said quite proud of herself.

Ikuto closed his mouth around the cold metallic object. Ikuto felt groggy and was trying hard to not sleep unless Amu wanted to say something.

"Miki , were are Ran and Suu?" Amu asked.

"Oh, they went to the kitchen to make some soup." Miki answered floating up to her.

"Ok I'll got see if they need any help." Amu said walking over to the kitchen .

Miki looked back at Ikuto and Yoru and hesitantly said , "I'll come too!" floating up to Amu.

"Ok!" Amu smiled giving a glance at Ikuto before she closed the door leading to the kitchen.

"Ikuto... Are you felling better?" Yoru asked.

Ikuto moved the thermometer in his mouth a way that it wouldn't affect his talking too much.

"Uh...yeah...." Ikuto panted, the fever was taking it's tool on him.

Ikuto was going to say something along the lines of ..._ "no I'm felling better...I fell worse..." _But Ikuto didn't want to worry him.

"That's good.."I am glad that we left and didn't let Easter push you around when you felt this bad." ...Yoru said trying to make the situation look hopeful.

"Yeah... I hope they don't come looking for me....." Ikuto said starting to drift off to sleep. He would have succeed if Amu hadn't walked into the room.

"Don't worry Ikuto! The soup will be done in a few minuets." she said kneeling down in front of the couch.

"Ah... Thank you..." He said as drowsy as before.

"Hmmmm, lets see...." Amu said taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

She studied it for a few seconds and frowned.

"That's not good..."

Ikuto looked up at Amu confused.

"You're fever got ALOT worse... It was **102.5**F (**39.2**C) And now its **103.5F **(**39.72 C**)!!!

"Yeah, I thought so...." Ikuto said weekly, as he started to breathe heavily but with short shallow breaths.

"Hey I'll be right back! Hold on!" Amu said as she got up and ran into the next room.

Ikuto found himself being swallowed by darkness...

Ikuto's whole body felt as if it were on fire... The burning felling started to recede leaving him in a dark room, the only light came from blinds that covered most of the window. He looked at his surroundings besides that.....Nothing...

"Hello?" Ikuto's body froze. He noticed that the window was farther way that it had been before. His heart stopped when he looked up to see a man standing on the ceiling staring him, at eye level.

"D-dad?!" Ikuto saw the man on the ceiling dissolve into darkness . Ikuto would have screamed if he didn't notice a hand shot out of the ground cover his mouth. His eyes went wide with fear as the man that just disappeared came out of the ground.

Ikuto freaked. He let out a blood curdling scream as if he had been stabbed repeatedly. He wanted to scream the word help but he couldn't do anything as he watched the man grab on to him as they both dissolved into the black that was the floor.

Ikuto heart started pounding as he screamed once more, he surely thought he would die. Until he saw a light. it was bright and warm but the burning feeling came back as he reached for it.

He gave every thing he had to reach for it he didn't know why but he felt safe when he saw the light. He soon realized that he was floating towards the center of the light but, the burning felling was immense and almost too much for him.

He screamed once more as he felt his body become heavy. And every thing stopped. He began to make out shapes of living room furniture they looked a lot like the ones in Amu's house.

He realized he was fine but he was sitting up screaming on her couch.

surrounded by many pairs of hands trying to lay him back down.

"IKUTO SNAP OUT OF IT!" he finally stopped screaming long enough to notice Amu trying to hold him down with the help of her many charas.

Ikuto was stunned "I-i-i-i- thought that I was dead...." Ikuto said dropping his head down with his hands on his chest trying to stop the burning that was steadily coming back.

Ikuto looked at his legs _"Did i have a blanket on before i fell asleep?.....No i don't think so .....wait what is that?" _His eyes moved down to the wet cloth that had fell off his forehead.

Ikuto smiled deeply as he thought what probably happened.

"A-a-amu....." He weakly said as he looked up at her.

"W-w-what!?" She blushed a deep crimson red.

He grabbed her and pulled her up o the couch were he was laying and gave her a hug.

"U-u-u-uh! I-I-Ikuto!?" She was caught by surprise by the sudden burst of kindness ikuto showed

"AH!" All the charas gasped.

"Ikuto.....i know the fever is making you do unnecessary things but, could you please let go?" Amu said still blushing.

"Sorry..." he said softly as he loosened his grip. "..And thank you..."

"For what?" She asked.

He didn't respond.

She would have freaked out if she had not noticed that he just drifted off to sleep, he had a smile, and it almost sounded like he was

.....Purring?

_"Just like a cat."_ Amu thought. _"Just like a cat."_

* * *

**wasn't it wonderful? lol joke**

**i need to make it flow better and i might make this a 2 shot.... because i fell like I'm missing something..... like maybe how it begins or ends.... i don't think that it should stop at as one because...well idk :**

**Maybe i should make this the one-shot ver and make a full story verson: D yeah ill do that be prepared for it: D**


End file.
